Mr Sadistic (Midori N ver)
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: "K-kumohon, Midori-san…" Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat sebentar, "…se-sentuhlah aku…" / "As wish you, young lady…"/ Mr. Sadistic Midori N. Vers x Tachibana Hotaru/ M for little implisit Don't like? Don't read


"K-kumohon, Midori-san…" Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat sebentar, "…se-sentuhlah aku…" / " _As wish you, young lady…"/ Mr. Sadistic Midori N. Vers x Tachibana Hotaru/ M for little implisit~ Don't like? Don't read!_

 _ **Blue Spring x Machine Gun " Nao-sensei**_

 _ **Midori N. x Tachibana H.**_

 _ **Warn inside! OoC(maybe), typos, mature theme for little implisit; NC under 17- so, please klik 'back' before you regret, brat!**_

 _ **But if you force yourself for reading it, it's not my fault, 'kay?**_

 _ **And then, this story pure my imagination. I am not take benefit or anything from this fic. So, don't try to get COPAS yhaa. ;)**_

 _ **I hope you like ^^**_

 _ **Mr. Sadistic " Presented by Exceele**_

 _ **Enjoy~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lobi rumah sakit itu nampak cukup sepi dikarenakan waktu yang hampir mencapai tengah malam. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang berseliweran di sana. Di antara perawat-perawat itu Tachibana Hotaru berjalan dengan ransel hitam memeluk punggungnya. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan mulut yang sibuk berkomat kamit. Tak ayal beberapa perawat yang dilewatinya dapat mendengar decakan sebal dari bibir itu.

"Tachibana-saan…!" Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara nyaring memanggil namanya. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu segera berbalik untuk melihat si empu yang memanggil. Lalu dapat ia lihat di sana Fujimoto sedang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya.

"Jam kerjamu sudah selesai?" Tanya Fujimoto setelah ia sampai tepat di sebelah Tachibana.

"Ya," Jawab Tachibana sambil dengan jelas menunjukan raut masamnya, "Fujimoto-san shift malam?" Tanyanya balik. Fujimoto hanya mengkerutkan kening dalam saat melihat ekspresi Tachibana yang seolah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam mood yang jelek sekarang.

"Ya. Dan ada apa denganmu?" Fujimoto menatap lurus ke mata Tachibana, "Jangan bilang kau di hukum lagi?" Tebaknya dengan raut yang ragu-ragu.

Tachibana kembali berdecak seraya memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Tukasnya pelan. Mendengar itu Fujimoto hanya tersenyum geli dan tanpa sungkan menepuk-nepuk pundak Tachibana.

"Padahal aku paling suka lho di hukum Midori-Sensei."

Tachibana langsung menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya; berharap Fujimoto melepaskan tangannya dari sana. "Dasar _masochist."_ Ledeknya yang langsung membuat Fujimoto merona.

Hukuman untuk Fujimoto dan hukuman untuk Tachibana tentulah berbeda dari Midori. Semuanya berada dikadar yang berbeda dan telah menggunakan resep ajaib yang bikin ketagihan; contoh Fujimon –setidaknya itulah panggilan sayang yang diberikan Midori untuk sang penghancur. Meski telah dihukum berkali-kali, si jangkung berambut uban itu malah nampak menikmatinya.

Jika Fujimoto terlihat blak-blakan menampilkan sisi buruknya –maso – Maka berbeda dengan Tachibana meski sebenarnya ia sedikit menikmati hukumannya –faktor terpaksa – kenyataannya Tachibana enggan mengakui itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang Fujimoto-san sukai dari hukuman itu. Tapi Tachibana benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini, setiap hari Tachibana selalu diberi hukuman hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Seperti dia memang mencari-cari celah untuk menghukum Tachibana."

"Melihat sikapnya, kurasa Midori-Sensei tertarik padamu." Ucapan Fujimoto barusan benar-benar memicu delikan tajam dari Tachibana.

"Kau bercanda? Kalaupun memang benar adanya akan Tachibana tolak ia mentah-mentah di depan umum agar tahu rasanya di permalukan!" Tachibana menjawabnya dengan nada marah yang meluap-luap.

"...aku tidak ingat mengatakan bahwa Midori-Sensei akan menembakmu?" Segera saja tubuh Tachibana terkesiap dan langsung menatap Fujimoto dalam.

"Kau benar," Tiba-tiba tangannya bersedekap dengan tatapan menerawang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat sejak kapan ia suka menghukumku?" Mendengar itu Fujimoto hanya mendengus kasar.

"Tentu saja sejak kau mulai membuat kesalahan. Atau setidaknya sejak itu salah di mata Midori-Sensei." Jawabnya ringan.

"Begitukah?" Tachibana mendongak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya yang berpuluh-puluh centi lebih tinggi darinya. Fujimoto mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian matanya menyipit menatap sesuatu yang janggal pada Tachibana atau lebih tepatnya pada lehernya.

–di sana terdapat beberapa ruam-ruam merah yang melekat pada leher jenjang milik gadis tomboy itu. Jika seandainya Tachibana tidak mendongak hal itu tentu akan luput dari penglihatannya tapi karena gadis mengadah sekarang hal itu jadi terlihat jelas.

Fujomoto tahu, jika ruam-ruam itu disebabkan gigitan serangga setidaknya ada bintik hitam tengah-tengahnya tapi yang ada di leher Tachibana jelas berbeda penyebabnya.

Itu bukan karena gigitan serangga ataupun gatal-gatal. Sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang sudah mengarungi banyak hal, tentu Fujimoto sangat paham asal-usul dari tanda-tanda kemerahan yang ada di leher Tachibana.

 _Hickeys_ itulah yang biasa disebut oleh orang-orang barat atau istilah umumnya _Kissmark._

Fujimoto tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, terkejut menyadari fakta bahwa ada beberapa _kissmark_ di leher Tachibana. Tangannya yang bebas membawa Tachibana dalam pelukan super eratnya.

"Tachibana-san sudah dewasa ternyata." Ucapnya terharu dengan menepuk-nepuk puncak pirang itu dengan sayang. Tachibana yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan dadakan dari Fujimoto hanya bisa membatu bingung. Sukar mengerti dengan maksud perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Apa maksudmu Fujimo –"

"Fujimon, Tachibana-kun. Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Tachibana langsung tersentak kaget dan melepaskan pelukan itu dengan cepat saat sebuah suara maskulin menginterupsi keduanya. Kepalanya dengan gesit menoleh ke samping tepat ke tempat Midori sedang berdiri dengan senyum polos dan tatapan ingin tahu.

"M-Midori-san…" Keterkejutan sangat terlihat di mata Tachibana saat pandangannya langsung disuguhi keberadaan sang dokter spesialis anak itu. Melihat tatapan menunggu jawaban dari Midori malah membuat Tachibana semakin gemetar –seolah mereka habis terpergok benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"…ti-tidak… tidak ada. Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun, ne Fujimoto-san?" Tachibana menyikut keras Fujimoto yang sejak menyadari kehadiran Midori hanya diam dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Um… sebenarnya aku hanya memeluk Tachibana sebagai hadiah karena telah tumbuh dewasa dengan baik, Midori-sensei." Ujarnya sembari mengangguk. Tachibana yang mendengar itu langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Fujimoto-san…! Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?!" Rasa jengkel mulai memenuhi benak Tachibana. Perkataan Fujimoto tidak membantu sama sekali dan lagi apa maksudnya dari 'hadiah karena telah tumbuh dewasa dengan baik' dia pikir berapa umur Tachibana sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Fujimon." Seulas senyum ramah terbit di bibir tipis. "Coba jelaskan lebih baik lagi."

Fujimoto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal karena gugup akan pemikirannya sendiri. Seperti, 'apa aku akan dihukum jika tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik?' Atau 'hukuman apa yang akan kudapatkan jika gagal dan tetap membuat Midori-san tidak mengerti'. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terkekeh saat momen-momen bagaimana Midori menghukumnya dulu-dulu. Kini pikirannya benar-benar terbuai haus akan hukuman Midori.

Tapi yang namanya perintah Midori tentu tetap harus ia penuhi, maka dengan itu kaki panjangnya kembali mendekat kearah Tachibana dan mengadahkan kepala itu dalam satu tarikan.

Jari-jarinya mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ruam-ruam merah yang terdapat di leher Tachibana yang sedang terekspos.

"Inilah maksudku dari, 'telah tumbuh dewasa dengan baik' Tachibana-san telah menjadi perempuan nakal karena memiliki tanda ini." Jelasnya singkat.

Tachibana yang mengetahui itu langsung melepaskan pegangan Fujimoto yang nemplok seenak jidat di kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh. Telapak tangannya dengan sigap menutupi bercak merah pudar yang ada dilehernya. Meskipun ia tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena Fujimoto sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya.

Midori merubah senyum ramahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang lebih gelap. Dirinya terkekeh membuat kedua orang yang masih sibuk beradu pandang kini mengalihkan perhatian masing-masing kearahnya.

Midori tidak menyangka akan terjebak di situasi menyenangkan seperti ini. Tentu dia tahu siapa pelaku yang telah meninggalkan tanda itu dileher Tachibana. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara blak-blakan di depan Fujimoto.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah kearah Fujimoto dan menepuk pundak yang lebih tinggi itu, senyum dinginnya masih bertahan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang kerja, Fujimon. Dan untuk Tachibana-kun, silakan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulangnya. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Fujimoto hanya mengangguk patuh dan berbalik mengikuti Midori yang sudah lebih dulu memulai langkah. Tachibana masih bertahan dengan posisinya dan menatap kedua punggung yang menjauh. Iris klorofilnya terbelalak saat Midori tiba-tiba menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

Ketika matanya selesai menekuni gerakan bibir itu letupan kembang api segera memenuhi hati Tachibana yang langsung merasa lemas karena tatapan dan kata-kata yang diberikan Midori kepadanya. Tak terbayangkan oleh dirinya sendiri seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

"Midori-san…"

"…hati-hati Hotaru…"

.

.

|M.S Midori N. Ver.|

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Tachibana berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan setimnya; _Toy gun gun_ di setiap akhir pekan _._ Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di bangku kayu yang tersedia di sana. Walau sekedar untuk melepas penat setidaknya bermain survival game dapat mengurangi sedikit kadar stress-nya.

Salahkan ayahnya yang imut itu karena memaksa Tachibana untuk menjadi seorang dokter sedangkan ibunya yang _manly_ hanya oke-oke saja mendengar penuturan ayahnya, asal itu yang terbaik buat putri tersayangnya.

Padahal Tachibana sangat ingin menjadi polisi wanita seperti ibunya, tapi apa daya dirinya sudah terlanjur tercebur dalam kolam yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Hotaru? Menyenangkan kah menjadi dokter junior di sana?" Matsuoka bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin –bawaan dari pekerjaannya – Bertahun-tahun hidup bertetangga dan bermain SurGame bersama tentu membuat Matsuoka mengerti seluk beluk gadis yang duduk di depannya ini.

"Ya, begitulah." Tachibana tersenyum kecut. "Tachibana tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pembantu di sana. Membantu sana sini, membersihkan sana sini, membawa alat ini itu. Selebihnya tidak jauh-jauh dari ketiga hal yang disebutkan tadi."

Matsuoka berdecak sedih, turut berduka akan penderitaan satu-satunya perempuan di timnya ini.

"Nasib junior."

Yukimura bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Nasib junior."

Kali ini Haruki ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Tachibana hanya berkedut di tempatnya, apalagi melihat tampang dan cara berbicara kedua laki-laki dewasa yang barusan menanggapi curhatannya itu.

Suara mereka benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan. Ditambah dengan tampang cuek seolah itu bukan apa-apa.

"Tapi… kau tidak akan selamanya begitu. Suatu saat akan ada hari di mana kau yang melakukan hal itu pada seseorang yang akan menempati posisimu saat ini." Tambah Yukimura kalem.

Sejujurnya mangaka _porn_ itu lebih sering nampak menyebalkan daripada baiknya, tapi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Tachibana kembali merasa baik setelah mendengar tutur kata dari pria yang akrab dipanggil 'Yukki' itu.

"Yukimura-san…" Tachibana tersenyum lebar sedangkan Yukimura hanya tersenyum tipis membalas.

Haruki dan Matsuoka ikut tersenyum, senang rasanya melihat orang yang mereka kasihi perlahan tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Seolah kedewasaan gadis itu merekalah yang melihatnya secara langsung bagaimana gadis pirang itu tumbuh bermula dari gadis urakan yang kelewat aktif menjadi sekarang.

"Yo! Lama tak berjumpa…" Keempat orang yang semula duduk tenang di bangku masing-masing kini menegang saat suara sapaan itu mengagetkan semuanya, "… _Toy gun gun-_ san _."_

Dengan serempak mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati tim Hoshishiro sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Di antara semuanya Tachibana lah yang paling kaget, terutama ketika melihat sang _kaichou_ dari Hoshishiro itu menatap lurus kearahnya seraya tersenyum ramah. Tangannya mendadak berkeringat dan mulai menunjukan gelagat aneh, seperti ingin melarikan diri.

Suasana berubah canggung. Matsuoka yang mati-matian menahan gemetar tubuhnya, Tachibana yang sibuk mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan Midori, Yukimura yang terus menggeram menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerjang dokter hijau di sana jika-jika ia menunjukan gelagat aneh seperti ancaman.

Haruki? Jangan ditanya. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tachibana. Dirinya sedang ditatap sedemikian intens oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri dan mencoba mencari cara untuk pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan keempat orang yang menjadi sumber kecanggungan di sana malah tampak santai-santai saja seolah kecanggungan itu tidak pernah ada di antara mereka berdelapan.

"Karena sudah lama tidak bermain bersama bagaimana kalau hari ini kita melakukannya, hm?" Midori kembali bersuara saat tak ada sahutan dari sapaannya tadi. Ia terus menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai saat melihat gemetar-gemetar ketakutan dan kemarahan yang terpancar dari keempat orang yang masih mematung dalam posisi mereka.

Tachibana menatap Matsuoka yang sepertinya mulai menemukan kesadarannya.

"Matsuoka-san…" Tangannya bergerak menyentuh lengan kekar itu dengan pelan. Dan adegan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Midori. Diam-diam dirinya menyeringai kecil yang segera berubah menjadi senyum ramah kembali saat Matsuoka angkat bicara.

"Tentu, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Tatapannya bergulir; menatap satu persatu anggotanya yang mengangguk setuju meski masih tertinggal sedikit keraguan di sana.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikmati permainan saling membunuhnya." Ucapan dan ekspresinya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Hingga menciptakan atmosfer berat di antara mereka.

Tachibana untuk kedua kalinya merasakan tekanan yang diberikan Midori kepada timnya sama seperti saat TGC pertamanya dulu.

Ini bukan sekedar lelucon. Angin di sekitarnya memang bergetar. Dan Tachibana tahu…

…badainya kembali datang.

.

.

|M.S Midori N. Ver.|

.

.

Tachibana tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauh ia telah berlari. Permainan ini baru berjalan sekitar 8 menitan dan Matsuoka beserta Yukimura telah terkena _Hit_ dari Midori dan sniper handal Hoshishiro; Akabane Ichi.

Dirinya tidak benar-benar habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dua laki-laki itu telah kalah di awal permainan ini. Menyisakan dirinya yang menjadi target selanjutnya Midori dan Haruharu bersaudara.

Tachibana tidak tahu, di mana letak pastinya Ichi berada. Dan belajar dari pengalamannya dulu, ia harus waspada pada penembak Hoshishiro itu meski sekarang ia harus melarikan diri dari Midori terlebih dahulu.

Ia berharap Haruki dapat mengalahkan Haruka dan datang membantunya. Beruntung, Fujimoto telah ia jatuhkan kalau tidak, habis sudah dirinya dan Haruki dihujani peluru BB dari keempat orang bengis ini.

Ini bukan berarti ia mengatakan dirinya lemah, tentu kepercayaan diri tinggi yang dulu selalu ia pegang teguh akan runtuh jika sudah berhadapan dengan si surai hijau ini. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir begitu jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Midori?

Ia bukan remaja labil seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya sekarang otaknya sudah dapat memroses segala yang terjadi. Dan bertindak ceroboh adalah kesalahan yang harus ia hindari.

Suara letusan tembakan beberapa kali terdengar. Meski jauh, suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Tachibana menyadarinya bahwa mungkin Haruki sudah memulai pertarungannya, dan dia tidak seharusnya terus melarikan diri seperti ini.

Tachibana menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik batang pohong besar.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang pohon untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan selain dirinya di sana.

Punggungnya ia sandarkan di batang pohon, dan helaan nafas lega terdengar darinya. Setidaknya ia bersyukur memiliki kemampuan berlari dan refleks yang cepat. Walau skill menembaknya masih di bawah standar sampai sekarang.

Pandangannya terus melihat ke belakang tidak menyadari siluet tegap sedang berjalan di depannya. Sinar matahari yang awalnya menyorot tubuhnya dengan nyalang kini meredup teduh karena bayangan.

Tachibana tersadar dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan hanya untuk menemukan Midori sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum dingin seperti biasannya.

"Tachibana-kun… ketemu." Suara tanpa nada itu bagaikan lantunan kematian bagi Tachibana yang segera mencoba bergerak menjauh.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kedua tangannya telah dicekal kuat lebih dulu oleh sang diktator.

"Tidak bisa kabur, eh?"

Tachibana mengkeret di tempatnya saat Midori mulai menampilkan sisi aslinya.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku selalu ingin mencobanya…" Wajah pria itu mendekat kearah telinganya, "…bagaimana rasanya kita bermain di hutan seperti ini." Dan lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat daun telingannya.

"…uh… M-Midori-san… tolong lepaskan!" Tachibana bergerak tak nyaman. Inilah hal yang paling ia benci jika ia hanya ditinggal berdua dengan Midori.

Posisi seperti ini sudah sering ia rasakan saat di rumah sakit tapi tidak untuk di area SurGame.

Jika di rumah sakit ia memakluminya karena inilah bentuk hukuman yang diberikan Midori kepadanya maka di sini bolehkah Tachibana menyebutnya sebagai bentuk pelecehan?

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena telah berpelukan dengan Fujimon tempo hari di rumah sakit dan menyentuh lengan Masamune tadi."

"Apa maksudmu! Itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, Midori-san. Jadi tolong lepaskan dan bermain dengan adil." Seru Tachibana.

"Adil?" Suara tawa dingin keluar dari Midori. "Tidakkah kau sadar pada posisimu? Dalam satu tembakan aku bisa menembakmu tanpa meleset dalam jarak sedekat ini."

"Lalu… apa yang kau tunggu? Tembak aku sekarang!"

Kepala hijau itu menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, "..hm.. itu akan menjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Sudah kuduga, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang itu. Biar kuberi tahu." Wajahnya menggelap seiringan dengan iris kelabunya kembali terlihat.

"Ap –!"

Bibir lembut milik Midori langsung beradu dengan miliknya tanpa membiarkannya meloloskan satu katapun. Tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Midori kini berubah posisi menjadi di atas kepalanya.

Sepertinya pria ini tidak berniat memberikannya kesempatan melarikan diri sedikitpun

"..Ugh.. Mido..ri…-san!" Tachibana tidak menyerah dan terus melayangkan pemberontakan. Kali ini tubuhnya bergoyang ke sana kemari agar cengkeraman di tangannya melonggar.

Diam-diam Midori menyeringai dalam ciumannya menikmati setiap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh Tachibana, tidakkah perempuan ini menyadari semakin kuat keinginannya untuk lepas semakin kuat pula Midori ingin mengurungnya.

Kuluman yang awalnya lembut menggoda perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kuluman basah yang bergairah. Midori menyukai ini, menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada pada Tachibana.

Bibirnya manis, suaranya ketika ia mendesahkan namanya, gerakan tubuhnya saat membangkang. Tachibana adalah mainan yang pas untuknya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Tachibana. Selagi perempuan itu telihat sengsara maka dengan senang hati Midori memberikannya paket ekstra.

"…Ah!...hen-hentikan…" Iris hijaunya terbelalak kaget saat merasakan tangan Midori yang lain mulai bergerak di tubuhnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja saat Tachibana reflek tidak sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Midori.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mendisiplinkanmu lagi. Ne, Hotaru…" Wajahnya memanas menahan malu yang bercampur marah.

Mendengar Midori memanggil namanya tidak cukup membuat Tachibana luluh dengan mudah. Matanya menatap berani tepat ke bola mata kelabu indah itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika ini diteruskan!"

Mendengar Tachibana mengatakan itu Midori malah tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Tapi aku memang tidak berniat meminta kau memaafkanku Hotaru, sayang sekali ya."

Tachibana merasa dirinya terguncang.

Midori benar-benar manusia yang keji. Tidak berperasaan. Dan bermuka dua.

Ia menyembunyikan dirinya yang asli dibalik sifat keramahannya yang menutupinya dengan sempurna.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya, aku akan berbagi ke Masamune bagaimana kesenangan kita di rumah sakit. Bagaimana Hotaru? Kau ingin orang lain tahu bagaimana kau sangat menikmatinya ketika aku berada di dalammu? Oh, aku baru tahu kalau Hotaru adalah perempuan nakal yang suka pamer."

"Ap –! Kau merekamnya!?" Tachibana tidak menyangka dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi situasi ini seperti apa.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar brengsek! Berkali-kali lipat licik dari sebelumnya. Inikah yang sebenarnya dari seorang Midori?

Tachibana tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dulu ia menyukai laki-laki ini. Semuanya berawal dari kekagumannya ketika Midori menyarankannya beberapa senjata saat ia masih pemula dulu dan sejak saat itu pula tanpa ia sadari perasaan itu tumbuh.

Tachibana tidak bisa mengatakannya, selain karena Midori adalah seniornya di rumah sakit dan musuhnya di SurGame. Yang membuat Tachibana ragu adalah sikap Midori yang seolah menjadikannya seseorang yang pas untuk dipermainkan.

Maka dengan itu, Tachibana mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu dan berjanji tidak akan terjerat untuk kedua kalinya dengan iblis berwajah malaikat ini.

Tapi seolah menyadari Tachibana yang menjauh, Midori malah datang memerangkapnya dalam sebuah permainan yang bernama 'hukuman'. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga sekarang. Dan Tachibana tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"Ya, aku merekamnya. Tentu saja itu harus, sesuatu yang menyenangkan itu tentu harus di abadikan. Jadi bagaimana Hotaru? Ingin dilanjutkan atau kau ingin Masamu –"

"Jangan!"

Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tolong jangan perlihatkan pada Matsuoka-san."

Midori semakin melebarkan senyum mautnya.

Berhasil rencanya untuk membuat Tachibana bertekuk lutut hampir berhasil.

"Kalau begitu memohonlah." Telunjuknya menyentuh rahang keci itu. Matanya menggelap, sisi sadisnya telah terbangun dengan sempurna.

Tachibana dengan mata yang bergetar mulai menatap Midori. Dia benar-benar merasa kecil dalam kungkungan yang dibuat si dokter sado ini.

"K-kumohon, Midori-san…" Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kuat sebentar, "…se-sentuhlah aku…" Matanya terpejam erat dengan garis basah yang mengalir dari matanya melewati pipi dan terjun bebas jatuh ke tanah.

Tangan Midori bergerak menghapus jejak air mata itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajah ke milik Tachibana. " _As wish you, young lady…_ "

Dan saat itu juga Tachibana langsung dibawa menuju lautan basah yang nikmat bernama surga dunia yang di nahkodai oleh dokter bersurai hijau ini.

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Epilog**_

"…ru… taru…Hotaru!"

Iris zamrudnya mulai tampak dari balik kelopak matanya. Bayangan tidak jelas ketiga wajah yang sedang menatapnya menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat.

"M-Matsuoka-san…" Bisiknya lemah saat suara yang terasa familier menyapa gendang telingannya.

"Hotaru, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Midori melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga padamu sampai pingsan begini?" Matsuoka langsung dengan sigap merenteti banyak pertanyaan saat mendapat respon darinya.

"Tenanglah, Mattsun. Dia baru saja sadar, jadi jangan membuatnya bingung dengan pertanyaanmu." Kali ini si suram berkacamata itu angkat bicara.

Haruki yang diam-diam memperhatikan penampilan Tachibana yang sedikit lusuh dan berantakan.

Sesuatu telah terjadi. Batinnya yakin.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berlari."

Bohong! Jelas sekali ia terlihat berbohong. Dan Matsuoka sudah mencium ada hal yang mencurigakan sejak saat ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Midori ketika ia keluar dari hutan saat timnya dengan telak menang.

Kapten Hoshishiro itu terlihat senang dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan tidak biasanya ia sampai mengacuhkan dirinya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"…dan kenapa kalian bertiga bisa ada di sini?" Tachibana kembali bersuara. Mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di batang pohon dan sebentar melihat sekitarnya.

Ia tidak lagi berada di tempat terakhir kali yang ia ingat. Mungkinkah Midori yang memindahkan ke sini?

"Kami menyusulmu karena khawatir, kau tidak kembali-kembali setelah Midori keluar dari hutan. Kau tahu, kau dan Midori terlalu lama di dalam sini. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Tidak biasanya Midori berlama-lama melawan lawannya."

Tachibana hanya membatu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"…i-itu…" Matanya mulai bergerak gelisah. Dirinya benar-benar tidak nyaman ketika dituntut jawaban seperti ini.

"Ma! Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu dan mulai membicarakan hal ini besok."

Beruntung Matsuoka itu orangnya peka dan pengertian. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak harus memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Masih ada malam nanti untuk memikirkannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan Tachibana." Tachibana berdiri di bantu oleh Yukimura dan Haruki.

Ketiga laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan anggota dari _toy gun gun_ dan teman kami." Matsuoka mengatakan itu dengan gaya keren seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya!" senyum lebar menghampiri wajah manis itu. "Tachibana benar-benar senang." Dan mereka berempat pun keluar dari area SurGame bersama-sama.

.

.

"Midori-san, apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik?" Perempuan pendek dengan dada besar itu bertanya penasaran saat melihat Midori tidak lagi berhenti tersenyum sejak permainan itu selesai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama permainan itu berlangsung karena Midori tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk membantu Haruka.

"Ya, sesuatu yang menarik telah telah terjadi."

Ichi hanya merona saat Midori menjawabnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Wanita ponytail itu hanya tidak mengetahuinya bahwa 'Tachibana Hotaru' nama itu sedang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Sesuai dugaan hanya perempuan itulah yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi bagaimana ekspresi Tachibana ketika memohon kepadanya.

Mengabaikan tatapan mendamba dari Ichi, Midori terus melanjutkan langkahnya dengan seringai yang tak bergeser sedikitpun.

Tachibana Hotaru, kau…

"…milikku…" Gumamnya melanjutkan.

 _ **The END**_

* * *

–EL –


End file.
